


Like I'm Going To Lose You

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravick or Murven Prompt using the song “Like I’m Going to Lose You”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Going To Lose You

_So I'm gonna love you  
_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna hold you_

_Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

Their legs tangled underneath the sheets, Raven leans up laying her head on Murphy’s chest gently, being mindful of the wound on his left side. She starts to lazily draw random shapes on his skin as she listens to his heartbeat. Murphy smiles softly content with everything in his life at that moment. Leaning down he presses a soft kiss to Raven’s hair.

She shifts in his arms tilting her head upward so she could look at him. Murphy gazes down at her trying to memorize the contours of her face, the gentle arch of her eyebrow, the shape of her lips, the way her eyelashes curled upward, because Murphy knew come morning she would be gone and they would go about pretending like tonight never happened.

Murphy wasn’t one to complain though. Every once in awhile he was able to be with the girl he had fallen in love with on this crazy fucked up planet and he wasn’t about to screw that up by telling Raven that he had feelings for her. That he wanted her to be there in morning when he woke up. That he wanted to be able to kiss her in front of the whole camp. He couldn’t tell her that he wanted to be able to call her his. He wasn’t going to scare her off by admitting any of those things. However it seemed like he wouldn’t have to.

"I want to stop doing this."

Murphy glances down at the girl wrapped up in his arms, shock stretched across his face. His heart skips a beat and he just barely manages to squeak out,

"You want to stop sleeping together fine. But why? What changed?"

Raven slides her gaze from Murphy's shifting uneasily, but he only tightens his hold on her forcing her to look back up at him. Raven bites her lips nervously before her gaze hardens and she spits out, "I don't need to give you a fucking reason Murphy. If I want to stop screwing you then I'll stop screwing you."

Moving away abruptly Raven jostles Murphy's injured side and he lets out a low hiss of pain. She immediately stops moving, eyes widening with worry as she whispers, "How badly does it hurt?"

"Like a bitch, so if you could please stop trying to get away from me I would greatly appreciate it."

Sighing Raven slips back into Murphy's arms, her head resting on his shoulder now instead of his chest. Murphy concentrates on his breathing trying to not let the pain get to him. He focuses instead on getting Raven to talk.

"Why are you doing this Reyes? I thought we were having fun."

"It's not fun anymore okay? Today when I heard you were injured my heart stopped and all I could think about was that you couldn't die. You couldn't die because I needed you. I need you by my side, which means I have feelings for you. The one thing we agreed on at the beginning of this fucked up relationship was that we weren't going to fall for one another but I did and now it's time for me to end it."

Raven's jaw drops as she realizes that she had just done the one thing she told herself she wouldn't. She had told Murphy the exact reason why she was pulling away from him. Murphy though just smirks before shifting slightly so he could lean down and press his lips to hers.

Raven is stunned only for a second before she kisses back, hand moving to curl into his hair so she could hold him in place. Murphy smirks nipping her bottom lip before pulling away to whisper, "Did you ever think I feel the same way? I started falling for you by the third time we fucked, Raven. So you don't get to do this. Maybe we could try to actually be a couple? I don't want to lose you."

Raven smiles softly before tilting upward and bringing her lips back to Murphy's. She kisses him soundly not leaving a shadow of a doubt. She wanted him in every way possible and she was sure to show that to him.

The two pull away from one another with the biggest smiles stretched across their faces. Raven nestles into Murphy's side and he carefully drapes his arm around her pulling her in as close as possible. They both drift off to a sleep filled with dreams of the other and in the morning Raven is still there.

_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_

_When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
